


Saving Luke

by Gildedmuse



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, FQF, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Ritual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, who let me write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Lando and Luke are trying their hardest to meet every single one of the Auliwo's demands, but Lando can't help but think that Leia must have been joking, sending them here.





	Saving Luke

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2005 as a FQF Challenge "The ritual jerk-off (semen needed for ritual/something magical/acceptance in a foreign culture"]

**Saving Luke**

  
"How much longer can this possibly go on?"  
  
Lando chuckled, and the dirty look Luke gave him did little to quell his amusement. He couldn't help it if the situation was so entertaining. Here was Luke, the last of the Jedi and the New Republic's beacon of hope and peace in the Galaxy, sitting up on the cold metal counter, muttering under his breath and wiggling around like a nervous child.  
  
"It isn't funny," Luke said with a pout, and Lando stopped laughing, not so much to honor Luke's request, but because he had never seen Luke pout before. For a moment Jedi Skywalker even managed to look his age, centuries of stress melting away along with his serene exterior. Han had once told Lando about when he had first meant Luke... how the now revered Jedi had been nothing more than a naïve and over-enthusiastic farm boy from Tatooine. Of course, Lando found it hard to believe Han on such matters; first, because Han was not the best source of information...especially not if Han was drunk enough to start reminiscing, a sign that usually meant Lando needed to get them out of the bar before the bouncers did it for them. And second, no matter how hard he tried to picture Luke as an innocent youth, he came up empty. For as long as he knew him, Luke had been much older than he should have and the Alliance hadn't done anything to help matters.  
  
When Luke pouted, arms crossed over his chest and the baggy white clothes they had been made to wear swallowing his thin frame, he looked like he couldn't have been a day over seventeen.  
  
"I hate medi-stations," Luke growled, fixing his glare on a passing droid, who quickly scurried out of sight. Leia had once warned Lando that Luke would never set foot in a medi-station, no matter how serious the injury. Maybe it had something to do with his hand, or a preoccupation with the idea that the Jedi didn't need such care. Whatever it was, Luke hated the infirmary.   
  
"He's useless to reason with," she had told him after Lando had tried to talk Luke into seeing a doctor for the deep gash the Jedi was sporting across his shoulder. Luke had rejected his help, saying that he just needed to be alone for a while and that the wound would take care of itself. Lando hadn't believed him and had gone to fetch Leia, who was famous for making sure Luke and Han took care of themselves even if she had to do it for them.   
  
"Like you," Lando had replied. "Too strong for your own good."  
  
"And Han," she added, laughing because she knew it was true and because - and Lando was only saying this because it was true as well - it was impossible not to laugh when Lando was being charming and he was in the horrible habit of being charming whenever Leia was around. It was fun to watch Han scowl, and Lando had to admit that as lovely as the princess was, he wasn't nearly as interested in her as he was getting under Solo's skin.   
  
Lando nodded. "I'd hate to be on a mission with you three. How you all managed to survive together, I'll never know."  
  
"Just don't suggest we give up," Leia suggested and then, after a short pause, "Or let Han and Luke plan a rescue mission."   
  
"I'll remember that," Lando had replied before leaving the princess to her all too many duties. Like her brother, she saw her place in the Republic: under a pile of work large enough for five people, and she was determined to do it all herself.  
  
That had been a few weeks ago, halfway across the Galaxy in the battle for the West Outer Rim. After a few scuffles, it was decided to send one of their finest diplomats and their only Jedi to the planet of Auliwo, a medically advanced civilization whose resources were sure to be of use to the Alliance. It had to have been Leia who had decided that Luke was the best choice for this mission, or someone else with a horrible sense of humor. That was the only way Lando could possibly explain how he'd ended up here with a pouting, jittery Jedi sitting next to him on the cold check-up table.  
  
Of course, neither of them had been told much about Auliwo, like the fact that before even setting foot on the planet surfaces they were going to be placed in quarantine for a couple of hours. Not because the Auliwos didn't trust them, but because they had this fascination with alien bodies and "Could they please run a few tests before Lando and Luke went to meet the Legislation Committee?"  
  
They had said yes. They hadn't really had a choice. They'd let them do whatever they needed to if they could just stop another war. Lando tried to think of every one of the diplomatic missions he be assigned to in that light. This was his chance to stop one more war, to save lives, to defeat the empire without a hundred more casualties. No one had mentioned that he was going to have every inch of him poke and prodded at.  
  
Lando felt he'd dealt with the matter rather well. Better than Skywalker, anyway, who jumped every time a droid came anywhere near him. He knew it seemed unkind, but part of Lando couldn't help but enjoy the moment. It was so rare to see Luke look so young and so utterly human. Lando was beginning to have his doubts about the last one and had forgotten Luke's age too many times to count. He hadn't seen Luke act so childish since Endor, as odd as it was to compare the two situations. Endor had been a celebration of the rebel's major defeat of the Empire and Luke had been jumping around, hugging anyone who got to close and smiling so much he reminded Lando of a kid during the Giving Festival. Here was a completely different Luke, unsure of himself and anxious as they waited for the next test or sample or whatever the Auliwo government was asking for now. Still, Luke's eyes were so bright they seemed to be a different shade of blue - not that dark, clouded look the Jedi got when he was on official business but that bright look he had back on Endor. Han had once told him that Luke reminded him so much of a kid - this was one of those nights when not even Lando had been sober enough to drag them back to their beds - that he had to turn around the Millennium Falcon, hull filled with enough gold to pay of Jabba's debt and more, just to save him.  
  
"To save Luke?" Lando had laughed, because the idea of saving Luke seemed absurd. It was Luke who saved them, Luke who rescued them from Jabba, Luke who personally risked his life to go against the Emperor and Darth Vader and Luke who was always, always there whenever there was some sort of crisis. Han had to be drunk beyond the imagination to think that Luke needed his saving.  
  
Han hadn't laughed. He looked right at Lando and, completely serious, nodded. "Yep," he said. "I had to save him." Because if you saw Luke the way Han did - the way that allowed Han and only Han to call Luke kid and ruffle his hair every time he passed him in the hallway, or the way Leia saw him that allowed her to giggle as Luke fawned over Artoo-Detoo or rolled her eyes at his stoic expressions, the one that made other people agree with him just so that he wouldn't look at them like that - if you saw Luke that way, you would know why Han had to go back and save him. You would just know, if you had meant Luke when he was younger and when the galaxy hadn't made him into a symbol of a new generation of hope, that you had to make sure he got out of there alive.   
  
"It would have been like leaving my own kid brother behind," Han explained. "It was like abandoning a child. You just couldn't let that happen. He was too...." And then Han trailed off and took another drink and left Lando to wonder what Luke was too much of that the live-for-himself Han Solo had to turn his ship around and risk his neck and his reward to make sure Luke got out of there alive.  
  
Lando assumed that whatever it was, it didn't apply to him. Whatever it was it was between Luke, Leia, and Han and that everyone else had forgotten about the blue eyed, farm boy. Lando couldn't even begin to imagine a Luke that needed his saving.  
  
Across the room the doors parted without a single hitch or sound of resistance, as clean as everything else in the medi-station. Lando half expected it to be yet another droid coming to give the two more orders, but he fixed a welcoming smile on his face, never the less.   
  
It looked, if it was a he or a she Lando couldn't tell and had learned long ago not to play guess and check with these matters, mostly human. Maybe a bit more jell like, as if a thin layer of plastic was all that was holding its insides together. Its skin was almost transparent; enough so that Lando could watch dark orange blood pumping through the aliens pale, swallow skin. Still, it looked almost pretty if you ignored the large, hard look red bumps maiming its skin and the way its hair seemed to be a living organisms all its own. "Ah-re you gehntell-men feh…feel comfort?" It said in broken basic, it’s voice soft and riddled with airy exhales.  
  
"As comfortable as possible," Lando lied, because he had the feeling that Skywalker might not be up to lying about this one at the moment. Lando was always prepared to stretch the truth when needed. It was one of the things that made him such a great diplomat. It wasn't as if he used it to his advantage too much nowadays. Now he was using it for the good of the Alliance and even when you took away why he was doing it and whom it was helping, he was still lying. He felt better about his talent now then he ever had before.  
  
The Auliwo smiled at him. At least, he hoped it was a smile. The way the alien parted its lips and lifted up the corners definitely resembled a smile, but the fact that Lando was now staring into rows and rows of silver colored, sharper-than-blades teeth was enough to throw him off.   
  
"That is please to know," it said, its heavy accent drawling out all the vowels. The Auliwo sounded as if it was struggling, fumbling over the consonants and each word seemed to take a great deal of time and thought.  
  
Lando looked over at C-3PO, who had shut himself off while Luke and Lando were having their fingernails clipped - for what point or purpose Lando still hadn't the slightest. He gave Luke a small nudge with his leg. Luke stopped fidgeting for a second to look over at Lando, furrowing his brow in question. It was amazing how clear his eyes looked, and Lando could actually see when Luke figured out what Lando was trying to tell him.  
  
"We have a translation droid, if that would make you feel more comfortable," Luke offered, hopping off the table and towards C-3PO.  
  
The Auliwo nodded. "That is nice," It said, watching as Luke knelt over to turn the droid back on. "I am afraid Basic is not good."  
  
"It's fine," Lando replied, who would rather listen to a bit of broken basic than C-3PO chatter on all day. Whatever made the Auliwo more comfortable, however, was what they needed to do. It always had to be the home government first and the individual ambassador's needs last. Still, what Lando wouldn't give to take along a protocol droid that didn't give him a headache every time he turned on.  
  
By this time, of course, it was far too late and Luke was already standing up. "There we go," He said, giving C-3PO a pat on the head as the droid woke up.  
  
"Master Luke," The droid greeted. "Are they done with the-"  
  
"C-3PO, we need you to help translate for us," Lando said, maybe a little too curtly. If he kept smiling maybe the Auliwo wouldn't notice. Smiling tended to be one of the ways Lando worked through everything. Smiling and lying, of course.   
  
"But of course! I know -"  
  
"3PO!" That was Luke, and hell if he didn't sound like he was whiny and impatient. Lando bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing again. The Jedi had set a firm look on the droid, eyes practically begging to hurry this up so that he could get out of there. Lando wish he'd brought along a camera of some kind so that he could capture the look, but already Luke was turning to face their host and his eyes had turned their normal shade of stormy blue.  
  
"Of course, Master Luke," The droid said before turning towards the Auliwo and saying something Lando could make no sense of. It sounded a lot like the noises the girls back on Cloud City had made when one of them had brought in her new offspring. A bunch of cooing and awing without any sense behind it.  
  
The Auliwo seemed to understand it well enough, however, because she nodded and spoke back to C-3PO. The droid turned to Lando and Luke, who was practically hovering over the driod, a little to anxious to hear if they were allowed to leave yet or if they had yet more things to do in the medi-station.  
  
"Mistress Ayallohee Haayie," 3-PO said and Lando felt a little dizzy just hearing the name, saying a small thanks to as many deities as possible that he didn't have to memorize the Auliwo language. "Would like to apologize for any inconvenience these proceedings might have caused you."  
  
Skywalker opened his mouth and Lando felt it best to cut him off before he could say anything. "We weren't inconvenienced at all. Whatever we can do to... help the Auliwo people." Lando smiled to himself. That sounded good. "Is that all?"  
  
"She says there is just one more thing they wish to have before you meet with the Legislation Committee, I'm afraid."   
  
"There's more?!" Luke was looking at C-3PO with large eyes and Lando could have sworn he'd seen a flash of horror pass over his companion's face.  
  
"Yes," Lando winced as Haayie spoke up, reminding them all that even if her basic was far from perfect it didn't mean she couldn't understand panic. The last thing they needed was to insult the government before even landing on their planet. "It is no check. It is a gift."  
  
"A gift?" Lando and Luke exchanged worried looks. No one had told them they needed to bring along a peace offering. It seemed no one had told them anything, really.   
  
"Yes," The Auliwo paused, trying to put the request in words. With what sounded like a gentle buzz she turned to look at C-3PO, addressing the droid as she spoke.  
  
"The Medical Committee would be very grateful if you would let them have a sample of your.... I'm sorry, what?" The Auliwo repeated what she had said last, which sounded to Lando like a slur of nothing but vowels. "Oh. Oh, dear."  
  
"Well, what she say?" Luke seemed more than a little eager to get out of the infirmary and was doing a horrible job at hiding it, if he was even trying to cover his impatience at all.   
  
"I'm quite sorry sirs," C-3PO said and Lando wondered if you could program procrastination skills, because that seemed to him what the protocol droid was doing at the moment.  
  
"There is simply once more a thing," Haayie explained, walking over to a nearby control panel and began typing in some sort of code. A small metal hatched opened, revealing two vials about two inches around and five deep. She picked them up and handed one to each of the men still seated on the cold counter top of the medi-center.  
  
Skywalker groaned as he stared forlorn down at the cup in his hand like it was a death sentence handed down by Leia herself. Lando turned his about, looking for some sign as to what he was meant to do with it. They'd already given a blood and mucus sample. What else could these people possibly need?  
  
"It seems they want a cup of your semen, as a gift."  
  
Luke hardly ever got surprised. It had something to do with his Jedi senses, Lando had been told, but he always thought it had more to do with the fact that the man had already seen so much that everything else just seemed petty in comparison. Apparently, Luke had never had to face the challenge of a physical before.  
  
"What?!" Lando wished R2D2rtoo-Deetoo was here and could catch the look on Luke's face in a holovid.   
  
"She wants us to..." Luke made a wild motion at the cup in his hands, struck speechless by the idea. Beside him, Lando was torn between laughing at Luke's childishness or trying to get the Jedi to keep quiet while Haayie was still watching them, waiting for some kind of answer to her request. Lando settled for the latter, only because he was slightly afraid of what Leia would do to him if he messed up this treaty. Biting his inner lip to keep himself from smiling, Lando stood up and walked over to Luke, placing his hand on the Jedi's shoulder in what he hoped was a calming gesture.  
  
Lando kept up his most charming smile, looking right at their host while speaking to C-3PO. "Tell her we're all too glad to... assist their medical station in anyway we can."  
  
"But-" Luke spun around, his voice about an octave higher than what Lando was use to, and boy could his eyes get wide when he was panicking. Lando sent him a half apologetic, half reprimanding look. Luke knew more than he what troubles war could bring to a planet. Lando hadn't set foot in a battle since that day at Endor, preferring the stuffy atmosphere or courthouses and palaces to those of battle stations and fighter jets. Luke certainly understood that occasionally the request on the Alliance's diplomats could be odd (and this one was certainly going to make Lando's list of peculiar gifts) but that was never an excuse to back out of an agreement. Backing out meant war, and war meant countless revenue and resources straining the small new republic, not too mention the lives of soldiers. Soldiers Luke still bunked with and flew beside and wouldn't want to sacrifice so that he could keep his dignity.  
  
Lando had lost his dignity about thirteen years ago in a very humiliating game of sabaac. In comparison, this request was nothing.  
  
Luke's shoulders sagged under Lando's hand. He tried to look annoyed, but ended up looking pitifully resigned. Lando gave a small smile, patting Skywalker on the back before dropping his hand. Luke looked away, and if Lando wasn't mistaken, the boy was sulking. Lando had to bite down again to keep himself from grinning. Apparently Luke had eyes in the back of his head, because Lando knew the Jedi was graceful enough not to accidentally stomp on his foot. Lando winced, taking a step away from Luke and he swore he could see a slight smirk playing at the Jedi's lips.  
  
Well, there goes the last of that so-called unbreakable Jedi composure.   
  
C-3PO and the Auliwo were still talking back and forth while Lando and Luke were having their little disagreement. Finally their host finished with whatever she had to say and C-3PO turned his attention back to them. The protocol droid cocked his head to the side, and if Lando had any talented at guessing what droids were thinking he would have said that C-3PO was staring. Between him standing, keeping a weary eye on Luke and Skywalker trying to hide his smirk, Lando was guessing they looked like a couple of fighting school boys afraid to get caught.  
  
Luke as a schoolboy. Well, there was something Lando would have never thought of before this.  
  
"Mistress Ayallohee Haayie says that she's is very pleased by your patience and understanding." Lando glanced at Haayie. He couldn't read Auliwo body language too well, but he did catch her taking a quick glance at Luke. The side of his lips curled up as Luke caught the look as well and took to staring at the ground. At least these people had a sense of humor. "She says a room has been prepared where you two might feel more comfortable during the extraction process."  
  
"Extraction process," Lando muttered under his breath, his smile never faltering. "Is that what they want to call it?" From the way Luke was still busy studying the floor, Lando got the feeling the euphemism didn't make the Jedi feel one bit more comfortable.  
  
"It is right that way," C-3PO was saying, and Haayie was already motioning towards a door. Lando waited until her back was turned to check on Skywalker.  
  
"Can you do this?" he asked, setting another hand on Luke's shoulder. The muscles jumped under Lando's touch and Lando could remember a few times when Luke had been this tense, but then there was always Leia or Han or Wedge to sit next to him and wait for him to relax. It had never really been one of Lando's duties before, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do.  
  
"Of course," Luke rolled his shoulders, straightening out his posture so that he was holding himself with a more Jedi-like poise. He still wasn't meeting Lando's eyes, though. Lando decided to let it slide. As mature as Luke tended to be, he couldn't remember Luke ever dating, or hanging out with the guys getting so drunk that they couldn't even remember half the stupid things they'd done the next morning, and maybe this whole situation seemed really embarrassing to him. Mature and innocent. It wasn't the most common combination where Lando was from.   
  
Lando patted Skywalker on the back. "Good," He said, deciding to leave it at that and following their hostess.   
  
"Here it is, sirs." Lando gave a polite nod and smile as Haayie motioned them inside the room. It was set up almost identically to how their last room had been except this one managed to look even more barren and clean. In the center of the small area were two long metal tables with two curtains hanging in-between. Lando didn't see how they could be any more relaxed locked in this room then they would have been on the examination tables, but thanked their host regardless.  
  
Haayie said something Lando couldn't begin to understand, and C-3PO was quick to supply a translation. "Mistress Ayallohee Haayie says that she will have a droid come by to check on you in forty Auliwo minutes."  
  
"But that's only ten Galatian minutes!" Luke whined.  
  
Lando looked over his shoulder at the horrified looking boy. "Are you really going to need that long?" He asked, not bothering to try and bite back his smile. Again, Luke managed to turn more shades of red than Lando thought possible on one face and quickly began with his obsessive scrutinizing of the floor once more.  
  
"Actually, Master Luke, a Auliwo minute is only three point eight two seven fifths of the more common Gal-"  
  
"Thank you so much, Miss Haayie," Lando wondered how rude the Auliwo consider it to have a door closed in someone's face. Maybe after spending some time with C-3PO she'd forgive them.   
  
Lando sighed when the door was closed, leaning against the cool metal for a bit to collect his nerve. He might not be quite as uptight as Luke, but that didn't mean the situation wasn't affecting him. Hell, look what it was doing to Skywalker...and Lando wasn't the one known for his unshakable Jedi exterior.   
  
"Let's just get this over with as quick as possible," Luke said, taking a seat on one of supposed beds. He looked awkward, seated on the edge of the table, staring down at the cup in his hands. If Lando was the jealous type he might have been a little envious of Han at the moment. Was this the Luke he always saw?   
  
Lando shook his head and chuckled. He had been pent up way too long in this infirmary. "I thought ten minutes wasn't enough?" He teased, lying back on his own bed. Maybe he was trying a little too hard to look relaxed about this whole situation but - hey, he was Lando Calrissian! He was always laid back, even in the toughest situations, and he had a feeling doing anything to show his nervousness would set the already on-end Luke off.  
  
"Right," Luke took a deep breath, looking over at Lando with those huge blue eyes, and for a second Lando wished he hadn't agreed to this whole idea. Oh Goddess, for a man with so many years of war on him he could sure look young and unsure. "I don't see why we have to-"  
  
"Don't worry so much Luke. This isn't anything you haven't done before." Lando chuckled at the abashed look on Luke's face before pulling the curtains between the two beds closed.  
  
Lando sighed and picked himself up. Behind the other side of the curtains, he could almost make out the shadowy figure of Luke fidgeting about. So much for privacy.  
  
"I've done worse," Lando reminded himself, although the room was so void of noise with the exception of Luke's clothes rustling about that the Jedi probably heard anyway. Ignoring the slightly unnerving feeling creeping down his spine, Lando started pulling at the ties of his pants. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to forget about the rest of the room. Of course, it was impossible to really forget that there was someone sitting right next to you, listening to your breathing and waiting until he thought it was safe to started on himself. Those were exactly the kind of thoughts Lando was trying not to have.   
  
Amazing how fast all those worries can fade. Lando's cock jumped to life as his fist wrapped around it, slowly rubbing up and down the shaft. He fell back against the wall, letting himself be drawn in by the pleasure of his own fist bring his body to life. It had been way too long since Lando had been in pleasurable company of the intimate kind, and even propped up on a sterile counter in the middle of an infirmary it was nice to be able to get some relief.  
  
As his pace began to quicken, Lando's mind started to wander, looking for some kind of fantasy to fasten on to as the pressure built in his stomach. It was so unconscious that Lando didn't even have time to think about it as the images started fueling his lust. Pictures of old lovers passed before his closed eyes, images of dream beings he'd never met, Leia's arms around him after she'd forgiven him, Luke's smile when he'd seen Lando on the bridge the other day. Those pouting lips Lando never noticed until this afternoon. Those bright blue eyes, darkening with lust and want and need and please, yes, more.  
  
Lando tipped his head back as he let out a low moan, tightening his fist around his pulsing cock as his hips jerked with the erratic rhythm. Thank whatever deity was out there that he'd never had a sense of morals that might have stopped him from picturing Luke on the other side of that curtain in a similar position....not the Jedi Luke, but that worried, anxious boy from earlier, tentatively groping at himself, moaning and gasping as he slowly worked up the courage to start stroking in earnest, eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks, lips glistening and partly spread as silent pleas fell off the tip of his tongue, begging someone in his mind for more. Lando didn't even mind putting himself in the boy's head. His own pace became disjointed as the Luke in his mind started whimpering his name, falling back on the cold table, bucking his slender hips in an unknowing plea for Lando to fill him.  
  
Lando could feel his balls tighten as the pressure in him became too much. Somehow, though his haze, his other hand managed to find the cup. Most of his mind was still concentrating on his mental Luke who had somehow managed to become vocal; asking, begging, wanting Lando in him so bad that it hurt like it was hurting Lando right now. A hand wasn't as good as the heat that would be Luke, the heat the Luke in his mind was offering him, hips bucking as he continued to play with himself, choking on his wanton cries...hand against skin against heat against lips against skin, yes please more.   
  
He came with a sort of strangled moan, pumping himself until his breathing had calmed down and he could no longer hear his heart beating in his ears. "Damn," he whispered, setting the cup down at the foot of the bed. He looked down at himself, pants untied and pulled down to reveal his now softening penis. That had gone a lot faster than he had thought it would. Of course, he had a great imagination to help it along.  
  
The ends of his lips curled up in a half smile. He couldn't begin to conceive of the color Luke's face would have turned if the Jedi knew what Lando had been thinking. Probably he'd have a heart attack on the spot. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and it sure hadn't hurt Lando any. Well, except for the twinges of guilt that were starting to rip at his stomach. Where had they been when his mind had gone into overdrive on the images of Luke? Probably somewhere lower, too caught up in the heat to point out what a bad idea jerking off to the image of your fellow diplomat was.   
  
Lando took a deep breath, closing up the ties on his pants again. It wasn't like he could help himself. His mind had just wandered that way, and there were times when you couldn't exactly control what your imagination was up to, and besides everyone had to picture something to get off.  
  
From the corner of his eye Lando saw Luke's blurred figure shift. Even a Jedi had to imagine something, right? Lando found his mind had no trouble going down that road, despite the guilt from earlier. What did a Jedi think about at times like these? You couldn't use the force, that was for sure. What was filling Luke's head at the moment? Some imaginary play being he'd never meant or someone closer? Some girl from the New Republic that had caught his eye? Another pilot for the alliance? Did he miss someone back on Tatooine? Or someone closer? Leia? Han? Wedge? Him? Artoo?  
  
Well, the two were awfully close and who knew what other gadgets the little astrodroid had that he had yet to share. Lando bite down on the inside of his cheek to make sure he didn't laugh at the thought; at this rate he was going to end up bleeding from the mouth. Lando made sure to keep quiet, not wanting to put Luke any more on edge than he already was or disturb him. It was a good thing he kept his voice down, too, because he was starting to notice the eerie lack of noise in the small room. No moaning, choked sobs, or little sighs. Nothing at all.   
  
Behind the curtains, the shadow shifted again.  
  
That wasn't right. Shouldn't there be more movement or sound? Maybe Luke was still sitting there, fidgeting with the cup in his hands and avoiding looking over at Lando's side of the room. Lando had a small battle of the wills, and thank whatever deity existed that he hadn't been in this noble cause business for too long, because the urge to peek won out.  
  
He was just checking on Luke, that's what Lando told himself when he quietly slunk to the center of the bed, trying his damnedest not to make any noise. Just making sure this whole diplomatic mission was going as planned. Yeah, it was his good intention that made him hold his breath as he moved the curtain back only the slightest.  
  
It was hard to tell too much from the profile of Luke. He was sitting in almost the same position Lando had left him in, only knew he was leaning back, using one hand to support himself. The other hand was hidden in his lap, but Lando could imagine what it was doing - he had been imagining that much only a few moments ago. Well, at least he had managed to swallow his pride enough to get this far.  
  
That really should have been enough. Yes, Luke was doing what he had to and that was all Lando needed to know. Now he could go and wait patiently on his side of the curtains until this whole thing was done with. No need to get carried away in some quick, five-minute fantasy.  
  
Luke's head fell back, his hips started to move with a more abandon rhythm. In the silence of the room Lando could hear Luke's breaths start to quicken, becoming shallower with every second. A tongue darted out to wet dry lips, his body shook as he drew in uneven breaths, his motions becoming far more erratic. Here was the last of the Jedi, dressed in hospital garbs and seated on some metal table in the middle of s sterile room, and Lando thought it was possibly one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.  
  
Lando had outgrown acting outrageously. He cared for a city and talked planets out of going to war. As Han had put it, he'd gone respectable. And being respectable, he should have dropped the curtain. Should have closed his eyes and thought about anything, anything except Luke. Maybe about the meetings with the Legislation committee or about keeping Cloud City's budget balanced or Chewbacca or something that was safe.  
  
A small spasm passed through Luke's body. "Please."   
  
Really, who could think of safe things at a time like this?  
  
Lando, for one, wasn't thinking at all. Not when he gently pushed aside the curtain, moving across some invisible boundary and watching Luke all the while.  
  
Whoever Luke was thinking about, they must have been wonderful. The Jedi didn't even look up when Lando sat down behind him, didn't notice him at all until Lando laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.  
  
Luke reacted like someone had shot at him. His body went rigid as he turned to face Lando, and though he didn't make any sound his wide eyes said it all.  
  
"Lando, what-" Luke scooted away from the other man, one hand pulling at his pants, trying to hide the evidence as his face turned a tell-tale red. Lando just smiled, cutting Luke off before he could finish the question by laying his hand against the man's thigh. Under his fingers he could feel Luke jump at the sensation.  
  
"Relax," Lando said, giving Luke his trust-me smile. That charming, calm and sure of himself smile that came all too naturally to him. The smile that had never once failed Lando in getting him what he wanted. "Trust me."  
  
He didn't give Luke any time to protest. He moved his hand up, cupping Luke's erection and yes, whomever Luke had been fantasizing about must have been very special indeed because he was already hot and gleaming with trickles of pre-come. Luke shuddered, a breathy cry the only sign of any resistance, but Lando was prepared to ignore that for right now. Lando wrapped his fingers around Luke's member.  
  
Luke was watching him, watching Lando's hand moving up and down his cock, and the look on Luke's face was quite possibly the most beautiful Lando had ever seen. His blond hair was falling down his face to hide his still reddened cheeks, his eyes half shut and a dangerously dark shade of blue...and those lips. Gods, why hadn't he noticed Luke's lips before? Half parted, glimmering with a thin layer of saliva as they trembled ever so slightly.  
  
Lando began playing with Luke by applying pressure with his palm to the base, by running his fingers down the long vein and brushing Luke's balls, smearing across the head, and with each new touch and stroke Luke become more responsive. Lando moved closer, so close he could almost feel Luke's breath in the air, and the heat of the man's body pressed against Lando's side. His other hand found Luke's leg, began caressing the all too soft skin of his inner thigh. Luke mewled, his legs spreading apart and just asking Lando to stroke lower, to touch him like that. Every caress against that pale white skin seem to send Luke deeper into some sort of haze.   
  
Luke's head went back, his back arched and his fingers curled around the edges of the table, helping to lift his hips off the cold surfaces and into Lando's hand. His breathing was coming in short, erratic pants as he gave over to the feeling; forgetting about his the awkwardness of their situation and just letting himself take what Lando wanted to give him.  
  
Part of Lando wanted to give him a whole lot more than a hand job in the back room of a medi-station, but there really wasn't much time. Any moment now that door was going to open, and who knew what C-3PO would say if he saw him like that? This definitely wasn't protocol.  
  
"Lando, please." Gods, his name shouldn't have sounded that sweet. Lando leaned in, lips finding Luke's jaw, placing the most feather light of kisses over his too hot skin. He wasn't teasing Luke anymore, wasn't trying to keep any type of pace at all because it would have been useless with Luke spread out on the table like that begging him, and he wanted to see Luke come with his name falling off those lips so bad he thought the need alone was going to kill him. He was going to implode simply from the vision of Luke with those sweet, trembling lips and his legs spread open and his whole body hot and shaking with need. Calm, centered, mature Luke flushed and bucking his hips into Lando's hand and looking so damn abandoned and Lando couldn't remember getting this hard over watching someone, just touching them with nothing in return since he was young enough that everything turned him on.  
  
The things Lando would have given to hear Luke shout his name, to get him begging and screaming and chanting Lando's name like some soft of ritualistic prayer, but when Luke came it was silent. Head thrown back, teeth bared and biting into the light pink flesh of his lower lip as his body tensed, a spasm shooting through him with nothing but a strangled sob.  
  
Lando's dropped his hand, moving himself just far enough away that he was no longer leaning on Luke. Luke was still leaning back; chest heaving and covered in come and Lando really wished he'd thought to take off Luke's shirt, because that would have been quite a sight. Thank the gods the shirt was the infirmaries and not Luke's own, because the stains were already starting to set and Luke didn't own enough clothing that he could simply get rid of it, as Lando would have done.  
  
"Shit."   
  
"What?" Lando reached over Luke, who was struggling to sit up now. He groped around the far side of the bed until he managed to find the cup Haayie had given them.  
  
"Better get some of that in here." There were far better ways to spend the afterglow of an orgasm than trying to scoop your semen into a cup for a peace offering to some medically advanced civilization and Lando had the fleeting need to tell Luke so, but he was getting the distinct impression that Luke would rather not talk about it.  
  
"Yeah," Luke took the cup from Lando, and he was a bit surprised Luke could hold onto it, considering how hard his hand was shaking. With a slight sigh, Lando got up and moved to his side of the curtains, granting Luke a little bit of privacy.  
  
He was a genius. Lando sat down on the cool metal table, stretching his legs out as he curled his fingers into is hair to help soften the sound of his head hitting the back wall. For as much responsibility he'd taken with Cloud City and the New Republic, he could still manage to act like a low life scoundrel, acting before thinking things through. Whatever had possessed him to do a thing like that? He knew better, and it wasn't like this was his first time doing something like that with someone he worked with. What in hells names was he thinking doing something like that with Luke? Luke was never going to be able to look him in the eye again, and wasn't that going to be helpful, considering they were on a mission that required them to be together almost all the time, planning and communicating and basically having to look at each other some time or another?  
  
Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. What was done was done, and maybe Luke would forgive him for it sooner or later. The Jedi was always forgiving people to easily anyway, and it wasn't like Lando had done it maliciously. Gods, if he could take it back he would, but he hadn't been thinking straight at the time.  
  
A slight cough made Lando open his eyes. Luke was standing over him, eyes trained on Lando's neck to give the appearance that he was looking at him. Like such a trick was going to work on a seasoned card shark like Lando? He almost felt insulted.  
  
"The droid is here," Luke explained, eyes flickering to meet Lando's for about four seconds while he spoke. Lando nodded, heaving himself off the bed.  
  
"Well, let's get to work," Lando said, and without thinking about it patted Luke on the shoulders. Luke tensed, which caused Lando to wince and pull away, but then the Jedi relaxed. He even met Lando's eyes, smiling and giving a quick nod like nothing had happened, although his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes still a shade or two darker than what they should have been.  
  
Lando couldn't help but smile back, not that this was unusual because Lando was always smiling; but this time he felt he was doing so a little more giddily than he should have. Okay, maybe he had lied to himself earlier. Maybe he wouldn't have taken it all back, especially not if Luke kept looking at him like that, and he was in no way responsible for any for his actions from here on out. "To work," he said, picking up his own cup and motioning for Luke to walk ahead of him. He wanted to fall back and enjoy the view.


End file.
